


Familiar routines

by Meowhow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kageyama has very effective puppy eyes, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, TsukiKage, sligtly ooc, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowhow/pseuds/Meowhow
Summary: 5:00 am he reads, squinting his eyes in the darkness.And he will be up in 1…...2…...3…...4……...5He feels the warm body beside him kick the sheets away and expose Tsukishima to the cold. He curses before pulling the sheets back, in an attempt to minimize heat loss. He stubbornly keeps his eyes shut as an attempt to fall back into sleep.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Familiar routines

Tsukishima holds onto a fossil and stares at it with fascination. He takes a closer look at it and tries to piece out where the bone belongs too. There is a slight curve to the mostly straight bone with small bumps at its edges. He mulls over it and walks to a near complete Spinosaurus statue. Tsukishima is about to place the fossil down, when he feels his world shaking. He mentally groans and slams the button to turn it off.

5:00 am he reads, squinting his eyes in the darkness. 

_And he will be up in 1…...2…...3…...4……...5_

He feels the warm body beside him kick the sheets away and expose Tsukishima to the cold. He curses before pulling the sheets back, in an attempt to minimize heat loss. He stubbornly keeps his eyes shut as an attempt to fall back into sleep.

A minute later, he puts on his glasses and heads to the bathroom.

Tsukishima spots Kageyama brushing his teeth at the sink. He grins then proceeds to plop himself into Kageyama's back. Kageyama startles at the extra weight and levels a sharp glare at him. Tsukishima gives him one of his shit eating grins and shifts more of his weight onto Kageyama. Kageyama doesn’t buckle under the weight, mumbles something with his mouth full of foam and spits it out. Tsukishima only lets Kageyama go only when the other male promises to use their dinosaur shaped cookies cutter for their breakfast. Tsukishima presses a kiss onto Kageyama’s cheek at it, ignoring the equally disgusted and fond look Kageyama shoots at him, then turns to pick up his toothbrush.

Tsukishima walks out of the bathroom feeling fully refreshed and awake after the shower, then walks into the living room.

He spots Kageyama putting on his shoes at the door, getting ready for his morning jog. He walks up to give Kageyama a peck on the cheek. Kageyama goes pink but returns the gesture, whispers to Tsukishima to finish breakfast before drinking coffee. Tsukishima replies with a soft hm as he waves Kageyama goodbye.

Tsukishima walks away and picks up his laptop from the coffee table before flopping onto the couch. It’s a beige couch, which Tsukishima almost lost Kageyama in as he melted into a puddle sitting on it. Half an hour passes and Tsukishima buys the couch and fills out a delivery form. He tries to convince himself that he is immune to Kageyama’s sad puppy look. ~~He is definitely not immune to it, proven once again when Kageyama later uses it on him to convince him to buy matching onesies with volleyball patterns all over it.~~

He did with time slowly grow to enjoy the beige couch, but he would never admit it out loud.

At 6:30am, the sound of the door opening pulls Tsukishima away from the laptop. He watches as Kageyama walks into the living room and throws a nearby towel at him. Kageyama catches it easily and whispers a soft thanks before heading to the bathroom.

Tsukishima brings his attention back to his laptop. Looking through emails about the new exhibit opening. His boss had put him in charge of it and he would hate to let her down. He types out a reply to his boss barely noticing Kageyama at his back. 

He feels a cool breath down his neck and jumps at the feeling. He covers the spot with his hand, then turns to throw his “meanest” glare at the culprit. Kageyama grins in all its faux innocent glory and shrugs. 

Bastard Tsukishima thinks, as he huffs and goes back to his work.

Half an hour later, Tsukishima feels a finger brushing down his neck lightly, he shudders and tilts his head back to give a questioning look. Kageyama says nothing and leans his head against Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima sees himself reflected in rich blue eyes and lets himself drown in them. He also sees fondness, loving, warmth swim around those orbs.

He doesn't think he'll get tired of staring into the blue depths of Kageyama's eyes. He used to be overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his eyes. But now he stares into it, comforted and warm to the brim. For those eyes held unclouded affection for the person reflected in them.

Tsukishima pushes Kageyama’s forehead away with a finger and he pouts adorably. His face soon lights up as Tsukishima puts down his laptop and holds his arms out. Tsukishima watches as Kageyama settles into his favorite position for cuddling. His head is resting underneath Tsukishima's chin with his back leaning against his chest. Tsukishima wraps his arms around him as Kageyama adjusts his position a little bit more before pulling out his phone to scroll through his social media outlets.

The duo enjoyed their quiet time together, Tsukishima would occasionally make some remarks about the photos on Kageyama's account. A picture of Kageyama smiling with the volleyball mascot had Tsukishima teasing him about it. Kageyama retorted by pointing out how Tsukishima nerded out about fossils a few weeks earlier. The duo stared at each other, daring the other to look away first. The position made it hard for them to hold their stares, but both men were stubbornly competitive. Tsukishima looked away first and gave a tsk, causing Kageyama to grin in victory.

Kageyama celebrated his mini victory with a pleased hum and went back into his phone.

Tsukishima pulled the setter closer to him. Enjoying the warmth he gave off. He not so secretly adored these quiet moments as he got to cuddle with his boyfriend as much as he wanted. (Tsukishima was a little bit touch starved. Just a little bit). Since he had to travel often and with Tsukishima's crazy busy schedule. It was hard to match their free time. They made up for it by creating a routine for when their free days matched up. Which included a lot of pampering for each other. 

Tsukisihima mentally cooed at Kageyama as he awhed over videos of baby foxes. Tsukishima pressed his nose onto Kageyama's neck then. Feeling something cold brush against his nose, he looked up to see a thin silver chain. Tsukishima nosed the area again and kissed Kageyama's neck. He could feel Kageyama shiver at the gesture as his fingers found his, rubbing a metal ring around Tsukishima's left finger. 

"Kei"

Said person looked up.

"I love you"

"I know"

This made Kageyama groan out loud at the Han solo reference and Tsukishima chuckles. He kisses Kageyama again on the cheek to appease him.

They get into a small argument over who would look better in Leia buns for the next few mins before Kageyama moves out of Tsukishima's lap. Tsukishima quietly moans at the loss of his personal heater.

8am, Kageyama watches as Tsukishima puts on his shoes. He turns to look at Kageyama.

"I'll be home for dinner" Tsukishima says.

"Okay, see you later."

Kageyama feels soft lips touch his cheek and his face heats up a little. Tsukishima grins at the blush on his husband's cheeks before he waves goodbye and closes the door.

Kageyama groans at the door. Heat flooding his cheeks as his heart pounds against his ribs furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I had a lot of fun writing this and I love their dynamic together. I didnt put them talking much because my headcannon for them is that they are both quiet lovers. Who show their love through actions more then words.


End file.
